Deep Connection
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Tris is upset. She knows if she turns herself into Jeanine, noone else will get hurt. Four comes into the room to comfort her and to persuade her to stay and not turn herself in. When they start to makeout, Tris shows Four how much she loves him and how much deeper their connection can get. Motivated by Insurgent just after some people killed themselves under government control.


This is based off the movie more so than the book. Once Fanfic adds this into the Movie category, I will change it so I don't confuse people. I hope you guys enjoy it though :)

* * *

Tris was sitting on the bed when she heard familiar heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. She heard the door open and felt Four's presence when he sat on the bed beside her. His big brown eyes looked at her with concern.

"Tris, I know what you're thinking. I won't let you do it." He reached for her right hand that was in her lap and he rubbed his thumb along her knuckles in a soothing motion. His eyes searched her face and tried looking past her long eyelashes to her pretty eyes. She was looking down so he couldn't see them. When Tris didn't respond, he put a finger on the outside of her chin and gently turned her face to his. "Tris."

Tris sighed and looked at him. "They're all right. If I just turn myself in, no one else will get hurt." Her pretty eyes searched his face. She didn't look afraid or upset about this idea, she was being realistic and she knew if Jeanine was threatening to make her friends commit suicide, the only way to stop it was to turn herself in.

Four shook his head. "Tris, I won't let you do that."

"But more people are going to die. Because of me." She started tearing up. "My mom and dad are dead because of me. They died to protect me." Tears started coming down her pretty face as the guilt set in. "Four, I'm just one person. I'm not worth saving. I can turn myself in and save everyone else."

A strong hand rested on the side of Tris' face as Four shook his head. "Tris, you're not worthless. You are not just one person. You're more than that." He moved her hand over his heart. "I love you so much, and if something ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. If you turn yourself in, you won't be saving everyone, because nothing could save me from the heartache." His face was close to hers as they sat on the bed. She was sitting cross legged facing the foot of the bed, and Four was sitting on the edge of the bed, his body slightly turned to face hers.

For a brief moment, Four was worried Tris was going to argue with him, but when her luscious lips met his, his worries melted away. His big lips brushed against hers as their kiss started out soft and slow, but Four could sense the desperation in Tris' kiss. He kissed her deeper and a bit more desperately, being careful not to go too far. They haven't had sex yet, so he didn't want to push his luck.

Tris broke the kiss but kept her nose touching his. Her eyes looked down at herself, and she slowly unzipped her leather vest. Once it was halfway down, her pretty big eyes looked into Four's, and she could see the lust. She had already been sure of her decision, but that lusty, hungry look in Fours eyes made her want it even more.

As if Four could read her mind, he finished off unzipping her vest himself. He pushed it open and felt Tris' strong smooth shoulder. He didn't even let his eyes linger on her chest, instead he focused on kissing her; he kissed her lips more passionately. He felt Tris slipping her hands under his shirt. It caused small goose bumps to form on his abs, but it was a pleasurable feeling and he didn't want her to stop. He broke the kiss so she could lift his shirt over his head, and once he heard it flop onto the floor, he brought his lips back to hers.

His hands slipped her bra off before he laid her down on the bed. Four tossed the bra on the floor and kissed her more passionately as he pressed his body against hers. Feeling her body relax against his gave him the encouragement he needed as he brought his kisses from her lips, to her jaw, neck and down her collarbone. He gave light, desperate kisses as he went lower, and he inhaled a groan when he brought her left nipple into his mouth.

A light moan escaped Tris' mouth when his mouth touched her sensitive nipple and her back arched into Four's body. Her eyes closed as she let herself enjoy this, and she felt goose bumps where his hot breath kissed her skin. Her nipples puckered under his touch, especially when he paid equal attention to her other breast. It was a new sensation for her, but it was a welcome one. As Four's kisses went lower, her back automatically arched as the pleasure got more intense.

"Mmm." A small, unfamiliar moan escaped Tris', and it turned Four on. As his kisses reached her belly button, he looked up at her and put his hands on the zipper of her pants, silently asking for permission before taking them off.

Tris looked down at him through her eyelashes, she was consumed in the lust, and she gave him a single nod as her sign for approval.

Four undid her leather pants and tugged them off, and he felt Tris' hands on his own pants. He remained still as she got them undone and pushed them down, and to make this easier and faster, Four pushed his pants down the rest of the way and freed himself of them. He kissed Tris' pubic bone, and then he started to slide her panties off. When Tris lifted her hips for him, he hissed through his teeth and finished slipping them off, tossing them on the floor and then crawling back up over her so he could kiss her lips.

They kissed passionately and a bit desperately, Fours big lips brushed against her luscious ones. He slid his tongue in between their lips and twined his with hers; a small groan escaped his throat when Tris cooperated and twined her tongue back with his. Four slid his hand up her leg, starting at her knee and working his way up her smooth thigh. He didn't verbally ask if she was ready, he could tell by her actions and her willingness that she was sure she wanted this.

He kept his body over hers while he used his hand to position his dick, and he slowly pushed into her. He stopped and made sure she was used to him before slowly pushing his hips in and out. He kissed her lightly and was focusing on her body.

Tris tensed up a bit, not that she meant to but this was new for her and she was taking in this feeling. It felt weird, but at the same time, it felt right. I did hurt a little bit, and she winced a bit.

"Want me to stop?" Four asked in a raspy voice as he looked at her.

Tris shook her head and was breathing just as heavily. "No. Don't stop." She let her hand slide from his shoulder to the side of his face. "Don't stop, and don't be gentle on my account." She smiled a bit, it was almost a grin, and that was enough.

Four took her smile and her words in, and he kissed her lips fiercely. He thrust gently into her a few more times, and once he felt her body relax more, he went a bit faster. Groans and moans sounded from his throat as he pushed in and out of her. She was so wet for him, so tight, the sensations were wonderful and Four didn't want this to end.

The feel of their bodies brushing against each other and the feeling of his hard dick inside her wet crotch were wonderful combinations. Four moved a bit harder, and when Tris didn't resist or make him stop, he continued this pace.

The room was fill with their heavy breathing and moans, their bodies were tangled with each other and with the sheets as the room filled up with heat from their breath. Groans rumbled in Fours throat as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside Tris, he's been wanting to do this for so long. Being with her like this created a deeper connection with each other, the kind of connection he's been longing for.

He held her left hip against himself, wanting to be closer to her, wanting to feel every single movement, every single groove, and be engulfed in her wet warmth between her legs.

Tris was enjoying this now, his movements didn't hurt anymore and they felt wonderful. Better than any other sensation she's experienced before. Her hands mostly stayed on his strong shoulder blades, sliding down and up his biceps a little as she got consumed in the pleasures of sex. She felt her body getting hot and sweaty, but she didn't let that stop her. She kissed Four roughly and got the courage to flip them. She winced a little as the new position made her aware of how much of a virgin and how tight she really was, but she didn't slow down.

She kept her lips on Fours so that their bodies were almost as one, she felt Four thrust his hips up, bucking in and out of her. She moaned against his lips and tried to develop a rhythm with his movements. She wanted him deeper, so she sat up on him, resting her hands lightly on his abs as she started moving her hips back and forth on him. Her movements started slow but she picked up the pace and went faster and harder, she was fearless in this moment and didn't care about the very slight discomfort. She wanted this, she wanted to be close to Four like this; closer than she's ever been with him.

Four looked up at his girlfriends lovely body and let out some appreciative groans. He put his hands on her sides, then trailed up to her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as his mouth found her neck, and then her jaw. The last stop was her lips where he kissed her hard and with hot passion. He bounced her on his lap, meeting her movements and trying to get that rhythm.

Their bodies got hotter and started to sweat, their hearts were racing as their blood boiled with lust and sex.

Four ended up flipping them again so he was ontop, keeping up the fast and slightly rough pace. He pushed his hips in and out, enjoying how his body felt against her own, until he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body.

Tris' body felt the same jolt of pleasure, she arched her back and her moans got louder. She tightened her fingers in Fours hair, tugging roughly as she felt her body tighten up as she orgasmed. "Four!" she moaned his name, along with some other moans that escaped her sexy lips.

Four came just as he felt her body tighten, enjoying the feeling of releasing deep inside her. A rumble sounded in his throat, a pleasurable groan escaped from deep in his throat. "Mmmm Tris." He panted and kissed her neck.

Tris gave a satisfied smile and looked at Four through her long eyelashes. "That was better than I ever imagined."

Four smiled at her. "That makes me happy." He kissed her lips softly. "You make me happy."

Tris smiled and loosened her legs from around his waist. "I love you." Her breathing was still coming quickly, her chest and stomach heaved as she breathed in and out.

"I love you too, Tris." Four smiled softly at her, he shifted his hips so his dick could slide out of her, then he moved to lay beside her. "Now, no more talk of turning yourself in." He said as he buried his face against her shoulder as he spooned her.


End file.
